Starstruck By a Forbes
by Theresa82
Summary: Steroline AH/AU: Caroline Forbes is an international popstar and Stefan Salvatore is an average teenager. When Stefan goes on vacation to LA, her home town, the two meet and just can't seem to stop bumping into each other, literally.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - So basically, this is a Steroline AU idea I got that I had to give a try. It's based on the movie Starstruck from Disney channel which I thought was a really cute idea and I could immediately see Stefan and Caroline in those positions.

I'm not sure if I will continue this story, so let me know what you think!

Disclaimer - I don't own the rights to the characters or anything I use from the movie Starstruck, this is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked into his living room, about to grab a quick breakfast when he noticed his brother sitting on the couch, entranced by the TV. Blasting from the speakers was the latest song by Caroline Forbes, massive popstar, teenage sensation, and his brother's biggest obsession since he discovered PB&amp;J sandwiches in 2nd grade.<p>

Tyler prided himself on being Caroline's number one fan. Stefan didn't understand that. It was just ridiculous. Knowing what someone's sign was, was not the same as knowing_ them_. It was a total waste of time and completely abnormal. Unless you counted Tyler's best friend Matt, who was also "In love with" the popstar.

He rolled his eyes at the sound of his brother singing along to the bridge. The music itself wasn't bad, but Stefan couldn't stand his brother's addition to it. He grabbed his bowl of cereal from the table and walked over to the couch where Tyler was sitting.

However, instead of sitting on the couch, he decided to sit on the coffee table, right in his brother's line of sight to the TV.

"Hey!" Tyler exclaimed, punching Stefan in the arm. "Come on man, move over. I'm trying to see."

"Yeah, I can see that." Stefan replied, scooping a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

Tyler sighed and glared at his brother. "You have no taste. How do you not love Caroline Forbes?"

Stefan shrugged. "I've never said I _don't_ like her. I just don't spend every waking moment trying to get her attention on social media and mapping out her every move on."

Tyler rolled his eyes before scooting over so he could see the TV again and turning the volume up a couple more notches.

"Tyler, Stefan, are you two packed yet?" Their mother asked, dragging a large bag of who knows what behind her towards the car.

Tyler just waved an absentminded hand at her. "Yeah, yeah." He answered, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Stefan stood up and walked back to the kitchen table to finish up his breakfast. "Not yet, but I'll be ready by tomorrow."

"Good." His mother said. "I think we are going to have a lot of fun in LA this week. I want you both to be ready to go as soon as school is over tomorrow."

"I can't believe I'm actually going to the city where she lives." Tyler said, still somewhat entranced by the TV.

Stefan shook his head again before turning back towards his mom. "We'll be ready."

* * *

><p>Caroline stepped out of the limo, her best friend, Elena, by her side. Immediately, the cameras flashed, blinding her. She blinked a few times, trying to get her bearings, as she made her way into the club.<p>

"Caroline!" Someone called.

She turned around at the door, the photographers still snapping shots and shoving mics in her face. "Hey, Damon." She said as enthusiastically as she could.

Damon jogged towards her, smiling and waving at the paparazzi. She let him greet her with a hug and kiss. "Hey baby." He said.

Caroline didn't know how Damon felt about all this, but she, for one, was tired of all the acting for the cameras she was doing, and she hadn't even gotten a movie deal yet. Their entire relationship was for the cameras, for the media, even for the fans. Caroline was a popular singer and Damon was a movie star. Being together gave them a lot of good press.

But Caroline was tired of pretending. She put a hand out to try and fend off the photographers. "Please leave me alone." She said, despite the fact that she knew it would be no use.

"Come on." Damon said. He put his arm around her waist and ushered her into the club. Inside wasn't any quieter, but at least people weren't bombarding her.

"So . . ." Damon began awkwardly. "You're still able to do the thing tomorrow night?"

She turned to him, furrowing her eyebrows. "What thing?"

Damon sighed. "The opening event at my new club. I was hoping you could sing to help bring in a larger crowd. You'd only have to do one song."

"Look, Damon, you know I'd love to, but I have a party I have to be at at my house tomorrow night. It's important."

Damon turned his head to the side and begged her with his eyes. "Please? You told me you could do it."

She sighed and cursed herself for letting herself for being gullible. It would probably backfire on her someday. "Okay fine, I'll do the song. But only one song."

Damon pumped his fist in the air. "That's all I need."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Hello again. Okay so I realize quite a few of characters are a little OOC but since it's and AU I thought I'd have fun with it and I'm doing my best to keep at least Stefan and Caroline in character since they are who this story is about.

I've gotten a pretty positive response to this story so far, so I'm going to continue writing whenever I get a chance. As you may have noticed, I'm a fan of short chapters. I tend to write smaller chapters so I can get them posted faster.

Please leave a review letting me know what you think and if you have any suggestions I'm always looking for good ideas.

* * *

><p>Tyler leaned against one of the posts in the parking lot. Their parents were still signing the papers for their rental car and had asked them to go wait outside. Stefan didn't really mind. It was a nice day out and it gave him a moment to breathe in the fresh air and write a few words in his journal.<p>

Tyler, on the other hand, hated the wait. "Why can't they just hurry up?" He whined, pacing back and forth pointlessly. "This is taking so long."

Stefan finished his sentence and looked up from what he had been writing. "Maybe they're just trying to take as long as they can to put off dealing with you."

Tyler stopped pacing and glared at his brother.

Stefan shrugged. "Where do you want to go anyway?"

Tyler rolled his eyes, exasperated he had to explain this to his brother again. "Because." He said, drawing out the word, "I want to go find Caroline Forbes."

Stefan sighed and shook his head. "You realized this is a huge city. The chances that you will actually find her are pretty slim."

"Actually," Tyler said, a spark in his eyes as he began pacing again, "Thanks to social media I know practically everywhere she hangs out and when she will be there."

Stefan looked back down at his journal, placing his pen on the next line. "Okay, fine." He said. He sank back into writing before adding, "You won't be able to get anywhere anyway."

"What?" Tyler yelled, stopping his pacing again. "What do you mean?"

Stefan lifted his finger to point at a sign behind his brother without even lifting his eyes from his journal.

Tyler spun around. "No drivers of rental cars under the age of 25." He spun back to Stefan. "No. No, this is a disaster!"

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang out through the house. "That's probably him!" Caroline's mother yelled as she rushed towards the door. She pulled the door open, greeting the visitor with a huge smile. "Alaric!" She said. "How nice to finally meet you."<p>

He nodded politely and stepped inside the superstar's house. "You must be Liz, Caroline's mother slash manager."

She shook his hand after closing the door behind him. "That would be me."

Caroline came down the stairs, smiling at their visitor. "Hello."

Liz turned to her daughter and said, "Honey, this is Mr. Saltzman. He's here to talk to you about that possible movie deal I told you about."

Caroline nodded with a smile and the three of them moved into the living room to sit down.

Alaric sat with his hands clasped, his expression unreadable. The Forbes woman sat opposite him, remaining silent. Finally, he spoke. "Miss Forbes," He addressed Caroline. "I have been watching you, and to be honest, I like what I see." Caroline felt a smile creep onto her face. She hadn't been expecting him to complement her like that right off the bat. "I think you have a lot of talent. You can obviously sing and perform and you already deal with fame, so that won't be an issue." Caroline's smile grew wider and she began fidgeting with the fringe of the cute top she had picked out for the day.

"But," Alaric continued and Caroline felt her heart fall into her stomach. The word but was not a good sign. "Most of the other producers don't necessarily agree with me." She realized she was biting her lip and purposely closed her mouth so she would stop. Alaric pulled a few magazines out of his pocket and placed on the table in front of them. On the covers of each magazine was a picture of her. One was a picture of her kissing Damon, another had her hand in the foreground as she tried to push the camera away. Alaric gestured to the pictures. "I'm afraid most of my colleagues only see the spoiled rich girl who only cares about what boyfriend she has and how her hair looks in photos."

Liz jumped in, "But, sir, you know how those papers try to make her look bad."

Alaric nodded. "Yes, I know, but it doesn't matter." He turned towards Caroline. "If you're serious about doing this movie, then I need you to keep your face out of the papers for a few days. At least until I can convince the others you are perfect for this role."

Caroline nodded. "Okay. I can do that."

Alaric smiled for the first time during his whole visit. "Then I guess we have a deal."


End file.
